


September 9, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck one villain, Supergirl carried her to prison.





	September 9, 2002

I never created DC.

After a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck one villain, Supergirl carried her to prison in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
